1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system having an antenna.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless communication system is connected to a service provider of a communication service through a wireless communication network.
The service provider provides various services to the wireless communication system. The wireless communication system includes an antenna for linkage with the wireless communication network. The antenna may be arranged at the inside or outside of a wireless communication unit. The antenna may be set so that electric waves provided from the wireless communication unit are radiated, or electric waves provided from an external device are received to be provided to the wireless communication unit.
For example, the conventional technology about an antenna is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0393254 (Aug. 10, 2005; an external antenna with extension possibility). The registered invention relates to an external antenna. According to the registered invention, an antenna is detachably connected to an external side of a wireless communication unit, and convenience is improved in terms of storage and portability of the wireless communication system. However, the registered invention has a problem that alien substances such as moisture may flow in through an antenna port which is a connection part between the antenna and the wireless communication unit, and thus the transmission and reception efficiency may be deteriorated. Furthermore, according to the registered invention, an antenna is exposed to an external side, and thus the antenna may be damaged depending on the installed environment.
Furthermore, FIG. 4 illustrates a radial shape of a wireless communication system according to a conventional art, and FIG. 5 illustrates a radial shape of a dipole type wireless communication system according to a convention art.
In the wireless communication system of FIG. 4, an antenna 32 is connected to an external side of a wireless communication unit 31. Furthermore, a communication unit 33 that generates radio frequency (RF) signals may be arranged at the inside of the wireless communication unit 31. The communication unit 33 is connected to the antenna 32 connected to the external side of the wireless communication unit 31 and the ground part of the internal side of the wireless communication unit 31, respectively. However, with the miniaturization trend of the wireless communication system 30, the size of the wireless communication unit 31 is not significantly large compared to that of the antenna 32, and thus the radial shape R5 of the wireless communication unit 31 becomes similar to the radial shape R6 of the dipole antenna 40.
In the dipole antenna 40 of FIG. 5, a pair of antennas 42 and 42′ are connected to an external side of the wireless communication unit 41. Furthermore, a communication unit 43 that generates RF signals is arranged at the internal side of the wireless communication unit 41 so that signals may be transmitted and received through a pair of antennas 42 and 42′. At this time, the radial shape R6 of the dipole antenna 40 may be similar to the radial shape R5 of the wireless communication system 30 illustrated in FIG. 4.
That is, in the wireless communication system 30 according to the conventional art illustrated in FIG. 4, the electric waves are radiated in the wireless communication unit 31 itself. Hence, in the wireless communication system, a radial shape R5 similar to the radial shape R6 of the dipole antenna 40 illustrated in FIG. 5 may be formed. At this time, the amount of electric waves radiated in the wireless communication unit may be similar to the amount of electric waves radiated from the antenna 32.
Hence, there is a need for a wireless communication system that may prevent deterioration of transmission and reception efficiency and a damage of an antenna while electric waves are transmitted and received in the wireless communication unit itself.